


Iwroteyouasonganditsstupidandreallybad butyouwantedtohearitsohereitis

by itsanolive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Don't really know what I'm doing, M/M, Peterick, and he hates it, but pete wants to hear it, fall out boy - Freeform, hope it goes well, kind of fluff, patrick wrote a song for pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanolive/pseuds/itsanolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Patrick wrote a song for Pete (it's you and me by lifehouse) and he thinks it's awful, but Pete wants to hear it anyway. </p><p>Credit to Lifehouse. I don't really know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwroteyouasonganditsstupidandreallybad butyouwantedtohearitsohereitis

"Okay. Are you sure you want to hear this? It might make your ears bleed and I don't think anyone wants that." Patrick says to his boyfriend sitting on the couch in front of him.

 

He _really_ didn't Pete to hear this song. He was never the best at writing and when he wrote the song he kept it hidden strictly so no one would ever have to hear it.

 

But with the luck he had Pete came home just when he was strumming the tune of the song on his guitar in hopes to maybe find what would be a better melody in his head.

 

And now here he is. Standing in the living room with Pete looking at him expectantly.

 

"Patrick, stop stalling and play me the song already." Pete new Patrick never really like the music he wrote,but honestly all of it was actually really great and he'd feel good about telling everyone afterwards. He didn't know why he was getting so shy now.

 

"Okay, okay. Fine. But you have to promise not to laugh at me." Patrick said, a line on sweat staring to form at the back of his neck from nerves.

 

"I promise not to laugh at you Trick. Cross my heart." Pete drew a small x on his chest with his finger and then placed his hand in his lap.

 

"Okay." Patrick's voice was small as he started strumming. He kept his eyes on his feet as he stared singing.

 

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

 

Pete put his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands as he listened intently.

 

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Patrick felt a light blush form on his cheeks as the words came out of his mouth. He always thought about writing a song for Pete before, but he always thought he would sit down and think about it and make it perfect and the sing it for him on his birthday or something.

 

He didn't want to sing his something he wrote down on some scratch paper in 47 minutes.

 

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Pete smiled as his boyfriends golden voice sang the words that he wrote for him. He already loved the song. How could Patrick possible think this was horrible? It was amazing.

 

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Patrick, using what little ounce of courage he had, looked up for just a split second and saw Pete smiling. He instantly felt a boost of confidence and sang more proud and brought his head up and looked at the wall.

 

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything he does is beautiful_

_Everything he does is right_

Pete's cheeks started to hurt from how big he was smiling. He really loved Patrick.

 

 

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do and nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 

Patrick finally looked down at Pete and smiled. With their eyes locked together he sang the last lines of the song.

 

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

 

He just strummed the last chord as Pete attacked him. He pulled his face forward and kissed his hard. It lasted for about 7 seconds and then Pete pulled back and peppered kisses all over his face. Patrick went into a fit of giggles and Pete laughed along with him.

 

He pulled back and looked into Patrick's eyes.

 

"You're singing that song for Andy and Joe and we're recording it."

 

"Pete," Patrick wined and pulled away.

 

"Don't 'Pete' me. That song must be known by the world."

 

"But you already know it." The room was silent.

 

Pete looked at Patrick with wide eyes and froze. Patrick blushed again.

 

"You sappy little shit. I meant the fans."

 

Patrick groaned, but agreed.

 

"Only if I get a kiss and a bag of sour gummy worms."

 

"Of course."

 

 


End file.
